


I Get To Love You

by JeniKat



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, Attempted Murder, Chris & Street are together because i say so, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Investigations, Lots of things on the way, Original Character(s), Romance, SWAT is a family, Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Chris aime Jim Street, et il faut qu'il rompt avec Molly pour qu'elle se rende compte que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne peut pas échapper à ses sentiments.
Relationships: Christina Alonso & Jim Street, Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson & Nichelle, David "Deacon" Kay & Annie Kay, Dominique Luca & Original Female Character, Jim Street & Molly Hicks, VIctor Tan & Bonnie Lonsdale
Kudos: 5





	I Get To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à vous, qui venez jeter un œil sur cette nouvelle histoire. 
> 
> J'espère que vous aimez le couple Street / Chris, parce que j'en suis une fervente supportrice depuis la saison 1. Cette fiction débute quelques semaines seulement après la fin de la saison 3, et je ne prends en aucun cas compte de la saison 4, que je suis en VO. 
> 
> Je n'ai rien spécifiquement contre Molly Hicks, mais je trouve son couple avec Street faux, puisqu'il est clair que, quoi qu'il fasse, il aura toujours des sentiments pour Chris, alors voilà, cette histoire est ce que moi j'ai envie d'écrire sur eux. Il se peut que je "malmène" un peu Molly, mais pas physiquement. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.
> 
> Bonne lecture *-*

Disclaimer : Les personnages des séries S.W.A.T. ne m’appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire.

_Los Angeles – QG du S.W.A.T. !_

Street frappait dans le sac de sable depuis plus d’une heure. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il était six heures du matin, et il y avait des allées et venues sans qu’il n’y prête une quelconque attention. Ceux qui avaient travaillés de nuit rentraient chez eux pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Et ceux qui étaient d’astreinte pour les dix prochaines heures, voire plus si jamais…, arrivaient au centre de commandement. Mais James Street s’en moquait. Il continuait de frapper, encore et encore dans le sac de sable. Ses gants de boxe protégeaient ses mains, mais il n’était plus certain de les sentir. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, à frapper dans ce sac. Tout ce dont il se souvenait à cet instant précis, c’était d’avoir voulu faire une surprise à sa petite amie pour dîner la veille, en allant la retrouver à son bureau alors qu’elle travaillait tard, et qu’il avait surprise en train d’embrasser un autre…

_Flashback !_

_Le casque de sa moto tomba lourdement par terre, séparant les deux amants. L’horreur, et la honte, se peignit sur le visage de Molly Hicks. Elle repoussa l’homme – que Street avait déjà vu plusieurs fois quand il passait voir Molly à son travail – et reboutonna sa chemise à la hâte._

  * _« Jimmy… »_
  * _« Non, tais-toi ! » claqua-t-il d’une voix étrangement calme. « C’est pour ça que tu travailles tard, tous les soirs ? Ou que tu prétends devoir bosser tard ? »_
  * _« Non je… »_
  * _« Si ! » répondit l’homme, pas honteux du tout._
  * _« Toi, tu la fermes avant que je ne me serve de mon casque pour te péter les dents. » le prévint Street, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Molly. « Il t’a forcé ? »_
  * _« Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? » s’insurgea l’homme._
  * _« Ta gueule ! » répliqua Street, sans quitter Molly des yeux. « Réponds-moi, est-ce qu’il t’a forcé ? »_



_En réalité, il n’avait pas besoin de réponse verbale. Il voyait clairement dans le regard de sa petite amie que, non, l’homme ne l’avait pas forcé._

  * _« Au revoir, Molly ! »_



_Il ramassa son casque, fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau, ignorant les appels de Molly._

_Fin du flashback !_

Il avait roulé toute la nuit dans les rues de Los Angeles, et quand il a enfin cessé de rouler à plus de cent kilomètres heure, il était devant le QG du S.W.A.T. A défaut de ne pas avoir pu frapper la sale gueule de ce petit enfoiré d’avocat, propre sur lui dans son costume sans doute très cher, Street continuait de frapper le sac de sable, sans se rendre que les membres de son équipe étaient arrivés et l’observaient, hébétés, depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? » demanda Tan.
  * « Aucune idée, mais il n’est pas rentré à la maison hier soir. » dit Luca, le meilleur ami et colocataire de Street.
  * « Il devait passer voir Molly à son bureau hier soir, il voulait lui faire la surprise. » dit Chris.
  * « J’ai comme l’impression que quelque chose s’est mal passé. » dit Hondo, le chef d’unité. « Allons voir ce qu’il en est. »



Ils avancèrent vers Street, et ils purent l’entendre museler des cris de rage à mesure que ses poings gantés frappés le sac.

  * « Hey Street, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hondo. Aucune réponse. « Street ! »



Il posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune homme, et ce dernier sorti de sa transe en déviant son poing du sac vers Hondo, mais Deacon lui attrapa le poignet et l’empêcha de faire une énorme bêtise.

  * « Wow, ce n’est que nous. » lui dit-il. « Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »



Street secoua la tête, et il se rendit compte que toute son équipe était là.

  * « Désolé, je, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris je… »
  * « T’as dormi au moins ? » lui demanda Chris, qui se rapprocha de lui. « T’es là depuis quand ? »
  * « Je n’en sais rien. On est quel jour ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « On est mercredi, et il est sept heures et demi du matin. » lui répondit Luca. « Mec, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne devais pas voir Molly, hier soir ? »



A l’évocation du prénom de son ex-petite amie, Street détourna le regard, ôta ses gants et les rangea dans son sac de sport.

  * « Avec Molly c’est terminé ! » dit-il, en passant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.
  * « Wow, euh, comment ça, c’est terminé ? » demanda Tan.
  * « Je l’ai surprise avec un autre type qu’elle voit dans mon dos depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, j’ai rompu. Fin de l’histoire. » dit-il d’un ton sans appel.



Il leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les douches, laissant son équipe sous le choc de la révélation.

  * « Tan, visionne les caméras pour voir depuis quelle heure il est là. » dit Hondo. « Moi, je vais aller lui parler. »
  * _« Comment elle a pu lui faire ça ? » se demanda Chris, qui se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller trouver la fille de son Commandant et lui dire le fond de sa pensée._



C’est elle qui leur avait arrangé le coup, même si une grosse partie d’elle-même lui avait dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, lui rappelant les sentiments qu’elle ressentait pour son équipier. Des sentiments qu’elle s’était forcée à taire à cause de sa règle de ne pas sortir avec un flic.

Hondo trouva Street, une heure plus tard, au stand de tir. Il attendit que le chargeur soit vide pour faire part de sa présence. Le jeune officier posa son arme, enleva ses lunettes de protection et le casque anti-bruit, et se retourna vers son chef. Et son ami. Sans Hondo, il ne serait peut-être pas au S.W.A.T., à l’heure qu’il est. Il sait qu’il avait merdé, la première année qu’il avait intégré l’équipe. Il avait fait profil bas, était parti sur les bancs de l’Académie et avait été réintégré. Depuis, il était irréprochable.

  * « Pardon pour tout à l’heure. » dit-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. »
  * « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda simplement Hondo.
  * « Trahi. » répondit Street. « Tu sais, je lui ai demandé si ce type l’avait forcé à coucher avec lui, et elle ne m’a pas répondu. Je l’ai vu dans son regard qu’elle ne lui avait pas dit _non_. »
  * « Tu les as surpris. » compris Hondo.
  * « Ils étaient en train de s’embrasser, mais sa chemise était défaite. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être un génie pour savoir ce que ça veut dire. » répondit Street. « Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça, Hondo. Elle m’a menti pendant des semaines, voire des mois, pour pouvoir se taper un mec avec qui elle bosse. Comment est-ce que je suis sensé réagir ? »
  * « C’est à toi seul de trouver la réponse, Street. » dit Hondo, qui se rapprocha de lui. « Là ! »



Et il pointa son doigt vers le cœur de Street.

  * « J’ai beau l’aimer, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. C’est au-dessus de mes forces. » avoua Street.
  * « Alors ne le fais pas, et prends le temps pour guérir et tourner la page. » dit Hondo. « Et t’as tout le soutien de l’équipe. On est avec toi. »
  * « Merci, Hondo ! » Street se prit le visage entre les mains avant de dire : « Merde, et le Commandant ? Je lui ai promis de ne jamais faire de mal à sa fille et là… »
  * « C’est elle qui est en tort, pas toi. » le coupa Hondo.



Street en doutait. Il ignorait les raisons qui ont poussé Molly à le tromper, et il n’était pas certain de vouloir les connaitre. C’était forcément de sa faute à lui, si elle en était arrivée là. Son estomac gronda, rappelant au jeune homme qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis des heures.

Dans la salle de conférence, après s’être changé, Luca, Chris et Deacon étaient réunis autour de Tan qui avait visionné les vidéos de surveillance du QG pour y trouver Street.

  * « Il est arrivé à trois heures du matin, et il a passé environs deux heures à faire des pompes, des abdos et de la muscu. » dit-il. « Puis, il a enchainé avec le sac de sable sur lequel on l’a vu frapper quand on est arrivé. »
  * « Il a frappé dans le sac pendant plus de deux heures ? » dit Deacon, interloqué.



Chris allait pour parler, quand elle _la_ vit entrer dans les locaux. Elle fit le tour de la console informatique et alla se planter devant la femme qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami.

  * « T’as du culot pour oser te montrer ici après ce que t’as fait. » claqua Chris.
  * « Ça ne te regarde pas, Chris. » répliqua Molly.
  * « Si, ça me regarde. » claqua Chris. « Street est mon équipier, et mon ami. Ici au S.W.A.T., on est une famille, et quand tu fais du mal à l’un de nous, t’es face à tout le monde. Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu faire pour que tu le trompes ? »
  * « Si tu pouvais juste te mêler de tes affaires et me laisser passer pour que j’aille parler à mon copain… »
  * « Ex ! » intervint Luca.



Avec Deacon et Tan, il s’était rapproché de Chris pour faire face à la fille du Commandant.

  * « Je connais Jimmy, il ne te le pardonnera jamais. » continua Luca.
  * « Donc, vous n’en avez rien à faire des raisons qui m’ont poussé à faire ça. » compris Molly.
  * « Parce que t’as des raisons explicables, en plus ? » s’étonna Tan. « Rien n’excuse ce que t’as fait, Molly. T’as merdé, alors assume les conséquences et laisse Street tranquille. »
  * « Il faut que je lui parle. » insista Molly.
  * « Et moi j’ai très envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure. » dit Chris. « Mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu’on veut. »
  * _« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »_



La voix du Commandant fit place à la stature de celui qui dirigeait le S.W.A.T.

  * « Molly ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être au bureau. » lui dit-il.
  * « Oui mais, il fallait que je parle à Jimmy. » dit Molly.
  * « Et on t’a formellement interdit de l’approcher. » contra Deacon.
  * « Quelqu’un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hicks.
  * « Demandez à votre fille si parfaite ! » répondit Chris.



Sans laisser le temp à plus d’explication, Hondo arriva avec Street, et rassembla son équipe autour de lui.

  * « On change le programme de la matinée. Street n’a rien mangé depuis hier, alors on va aller prendre l’air et lui redonner des forces. » dit Hondo.
  * « Oui, c’est une bonne idée. » acquiesça Deacon.
  * « Vous n’êtes pas obligé de tous venir. » dit Street.
  * « Hey, on est une équipe. » lui rappela Luca. « On ne te laissera pas tomber. »



Street esquissa un sourire, et laissa Chris enrouler son bras sous le sien. Le groupe de six fut en mouvement, et Molly essaya de parler à Street.

  * « Jimmy… »
  * « Je n’ai pas envie de te parler. C’est terminé ! » dit-il, détournant le regard et suivant son équipe.



Quand son équipe fut partie, Hicks se retourna vers sa fille, et la fit venir dans son bureau, dont il ferma la porte à clé et demanda une explication.

  * « Je peux savoir pourquoi Street a dit que c’était terminé, entre vous ? »
  * « Il… il est passé au bureau hier soir. » dit Molly.
  * « Oui, je sais. Il voulait te faire une surprise et t’emmener dîner. » dit Hicks.
  * « Je… j’étais… » Molly ne réussissait pas à aligner les mots. Elle attendit que les palpitations frénétiques de son cœur se calment pour poursuivre et avouer la vérité à son père. « Il m’a surprise avec un autre homme. »
  * « C’est une plaisanterie ? » demanda Hicks.
  * « Papa… »
  * « Tu as une liaison ? Mais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Hicks.
  * « Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de me regarder avec ces yeux-là ? » demanda Molly. « Comme si… comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas. »
  * « Mais je ne te reconnais pas, il est bien là le problème. » répliqua le Commandant. « Ça n’est pas dans tes habitudes de tromper l’homme avec qui tu es, et Jimmy est quelqu’un de bien, et je pensais que c’était très sérieux entre vous deux. »
  * « Il… il était toujours occupé, ou il était bipé quand on passait la soirée ensemble. » dit Molly, qui soupira et s’asseya sur un des canapés du bureau de son père. « Il était bipé en pleine nuit. »
  * « Je suis désolé de te dire ça Molly, mais ça fait partie du travail d’un officier du S.W.A.T. Tu savais dans quoi tu t’engageais en sortant avec un flic. » exposa Hicks. « Et ça ne te donne certainement pas le droit d’aller voir un autre homme parce que tu te sentais seule. Tu aurais dû parler avec Street. »
  * « Alors t’es de son côté au lieu du mien ? » Molly se sentit trahie. « Je suis ta fille… »
  * « Et tu as commis une faute. » lui rappela Hicks. « Vous n’êtes peut-être pas mariés, avec Street, mais vous étiez ensemble depuis près d’un an. Ce que tu as fait n’est pas quelque chose que l’on peut pardonner facilement, et tu as toute l’équipe de Hondo qui est prête à faire barrage pour t’empêcher d’approcher Street. Depuis combien de temps ça dure, avec cet homme ? »



Molly souffla un _deux mois_ , qui tira un long soupir de résignation au Commandant.

_Dans un diner en ville…_

Hondo avait emmené son équipe dans un restaurant familier des flics. Une fois assis autour d’une table pour les six membres de l’unité, chacun passa une commande. Café, jus d’orange, pancakes… Street était assis au milieu d’une banquette, entre Luca et Chris, tandis qu’en face se trouvaient Hondo, Deacon et Tan. Malgré les gants de boxe, Street avait quelques abrasions aux phalanges. Il avait frappé non-stop, pendant deux heures sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Pris d’une rage frénétique.

  * « Tu aurais dû faire soigner tes mains. » dit Chris, qui prit la main gauche du jeune homme dans les siennes.
  * « Je ne sens rien, ça va. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.
  * « T’as tabassé ce pauvre punching-ball pendant deux heures. » lui dit Tan. « Même en ayant porté des gants, c’est un miracle que tu puisses encore te servir de tes mains. »
  * « Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelé quand t’es parti du bureau de Molly ? » demanda Luca. « Moi ou un autre membre de l’équipe. »
  * « Je… je ne sais pas. C’est comme si je n’arrivais plus à réfléchir. » expliqua-t-il. « J’ai roulé sur ma moto pendant des heures, et je me suis retrouvé au QG, mais j’étais toujours en colère. Je ressentais cette furieuse envie de retrouver ce sale type et de lui fracasser la tête, mais je me suis défoulé par le sport. Je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, juste de la colère. Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû vous appeler. »
  * « C’est bon, on était juste inquiet pour toi quand on t’a vu ce matin. » l’apaisa Hondo. « Et je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure, on est là pour toi. Si t’as besoin de parler, ou d’un partenaire pour frapper dans un sac de sable, n’hésite pas. »
  * « D’accord ! »



La serveuse revint avec des cafés pour chaque membre de l’équipe, puis, revint une minute plus tard avec une assiette de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat pour Street et un verre de jus d’orange, ainsi que des bols de fruits coupés.

  * « Je meurs de faim ! » soupira le jeune homme.



La première bouchée de pancake lui arracha une sorte de grognement qui fit sourire la tablée. Une heure plus tard, tasses, assiette et bols furent vides, et Street se sentait mieux. Son estomac était rempli, et même s’il avait le cœur brisé, il était entouré des seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui. Molly avait trahi sa confiance, et malgré l’amour qu’il lui portait, Street n’était pas certain de vouloir lui pardonner. Comment le pourrait-il ?

  * « Tu te sens mieux ? » lui demanda Deacon.
  * « Si on veut. » répondit Street, dont le regard se porta sur la porte d’entrée et son nouvel arrivant. « Dites-moi que je rêve ! »



Il ignorait son nom, mais il n’oublierait jamais le nom du salopard qui avait séduit sa copine. L’équipe se tourna pour voir ce que Street avait vu.

  * « Tu connais ce type ? » demanda Tan.
  * « Ouais, c’est le nouveau copain de Molly. » répondit Street, en serrant les poings.
  * « Ce gars-là ? » grimaça Luca.



Les jointures de Street devinrent blanches à mesure qu’il serrait les poings, ce que remarqua Chris. Elle posa une main apaisante sur la sienne, et Street prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il se concentra sur le toucher de sa meilleure amie. Il entendit Hondo demander quelque chose à la serveuse, qui vint encaisser le paiement du petit-déjeuner, et Street n’entendit que :

  * « Non, c’est la première fois que je le vois ici. »



Puis, elle s’éloigna. L’homme en question avait des cheveux blonds, un costume anthracite et une cravate noire.

  * « Allez, on bouge. » décréta Hondo.



Chris ne quitta pas Street d’une semelle, et resta à ses côtés tout au long du chemin qu’ils prirent jusqu’à la sortie, quand l’homme se planta devant lui.

  * « Jim Street, n’est-ce pas ? On n’a pas été correctement présenté. »



Street serra à nouveau les poings, flanqués le long de son corps.

  * « Dustin Shepard ! » se présenta l’homme.
  * « On n’en a rien à carrer de ton nom. » répliqua Luca. « Tu ferais mieux de dégager. »
  * « Je suis simplement venu me présenter, et m’excuser de la façon dont on s’est rencontré. » dit l’Homme.
  * « Tu veux t’excuser ? » demanda Street, dont la voix était étonnement calme. « Tu es venu t’excuser pour quoi, au juste ? Pour t’être tapé ma copine ? »
  * « Je sais, on a eu tort d’agir ainsi et j’ai dit à Molly de te parler. » poursuivit l’Homme. « Mais, tu sais, elle se sentait seule et moi, j’étais là. »



Et là, il fit une chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Il tapota _« amicalement »_ le bras de Street à deux reprises. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva le bras en question plaqué dans le dos, et le visage coincé sur une table, la main de Street sur sa tête.

  * « Tu sais quoi, _Dustin_? Tes excuses tu te les fourres bien profond où je pense. Et tant qu’on y est, tu peux continuer à te taper Molly autant de fois que tu veux, je te la laisse. »



Street le lâcha et sortit du restaurant, suivit de près par Chris et Tan. L’avocat se redressa, tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans sa posture, avant de dire :

  * « Vous avez vu ce qu’il m’a fait ? »
  * « Non, j’avoue que je suis devenu aveugle l’espace d’une minute. » dit Luca.
  * « Je vais porter plainte. » prévint Dustin.
  * « Oh mais, allez-y ! » dit Hondo, qui entra dans l’espace personnel de Dustin. « On sait bien que vous n’êtes jamais venu dans ce restaurant auparavant, et tout le monde vous a vu le provoquer. Cet endroit est bourré de flic, et il me suffira d’un coup de fil pour qu’on sache que vous n’êtes qu’un menteur et un manipulateur, alors je vais vous donner un petit conseil. Laissez tomber, parce que vous ne gagnerez pas contre le S.W.A.T. »
  * « Vous voulez parier ? » tenta Shepard.
  * « Pas la peine, je sais que je gagnerais haut la main, parce que Molly Hicks est la fille de notre Commandant, et qu’il vous avalera tout cru si vous essayez de vous en prendre à l’un de ses hommes. »



Hondo attendit que Shepard baisse le regard le premier avant de sortir du restaurant, talonné par Luca et Deacon. Près de Black-Betty, Tan et Chris rassuraient Street, le calmaient avec des paroles réconfortantes.

  * « T’as pas à t’en vouloir. » lui dit la seule fille de l’équipe. « Il t’a provoqué, on l’a tous vu faire. »
  * « Elle a raison, et on sait que tu t’es retenu de ne pas lui mettre ton poing dans la gueule. » ajouta Tan. « Il ne va rien tenter contre toi. »
  * « Tan a raison. » dit Hondo. « Et même s’il essaye, il va se retrouver face au S.W.A.T., et ça chauffera pour lui je te le garantis. Personne n’est assez fou pour s’en prendre à Hicks. »
  * « Ça m’étonnerait que Hicks prenne ma défense. » ne put s’empêcher de dire Street.
  * « Hey, toi t’as rien fait. C’est Molly la coupable de tout ça. » dit Deacon.
  * « Mais c’est sa fille. » pointa Street.
  * « Et elle a merdé. » dit Luca. « Arrête de te prendre la tête ! »



Le téléphone d’Hondo sonna. Il décrocha.

  * « Hondo, j’écoute ! Très bien, on y va. » Il raccrocha et regarda Street. « T’es prêt pour un peu d’action ? »
  * « Je n’attends que ça ! » avoua-t-il.
  * « Il y a une prise d’otage en cours dans une banque près de Venice Beach. En route ! »



Luca se hâta au volant de Black-Betty, Tan sur le siège passager tandis que dans le bunker à l’arrière du camion blindé, Hondo, Chris, Street et Deacon s’engouffrèrent et se préparèrent alors que les informations supplémentaires leur parvenaient par radio.

C’était un groupe de quatre hommes qui avaient pris d’assaut une banque et gardaient en otage les employés et clients. Luca gara le camion blindé à l’arrière du bâtiment, là où il n’y avait aucune caméra de surveillance. Tan pirata les caméras de la banque, et les images se chargèrent sur son écran à son poignet. Armes à la main, gilets pare-balles, casques et lunettes de protections, Hondo en tête de fil et Deacon qui refermait la marche, l’unité entra dans l’arrière-salle avec prudence. Chris et Street furent les premiers à pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblaient à une salle de stockage.

  * « R.A.S ! » chuchotèrent-ils dans leur radio.



Tan les devança vers une autre pièce, et s’agenouilla près d’une porte fermée mais non verrouillé, et observa son écran.

  * « Les otages sont toujours par terre. » dit-il. « Deux hommes dans la grande salle, un troisième dans la salle des coffres avec le directeur et le dernier monte la garde près de cette porte. »



Il désigna celle devant laquelle il se trouvait. L’équipe se dispersa pour se cacher. Tan se redressa. Le plan était d’attirer ce quatrième homme afin de le neutraliser. Tan fit tourner la poignée en faisant du bruit exprès, et attendit de voir le braqueur sur son écran, approcher de la porte pour signaler à son équipe que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Street, à l’autre extrémité de la porte, se tenait prêt. La porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement. Quand le braqueur cagoulé entra dans la pièce, il se retrouva avec l’embout de l’arme de Street collé sur sa nuque, plus quatre autres pointés sur lui. Tan referma la porte doucement, arracha l’arme du braqueur et trente secondes plus tard, ce dernier se retrouva bâillonné et menotté sous la surveillance de Luca. La salle des coffres était la prochaine étape, plus proche de la position de l’unité. Street et Chris y furent envoyés, tandis que Tan resta en arrière pour surveiller les caméras sur son écran. Deacon et Hondo se chargèrent des deux braqueurs qui montèrent la garde dans la grande salle d’accueil, mais n’agirent pas tout de suite. Chris et Street, une fois que le braqueur dans le coffre y eut enfermé le directeur, se plantèrent devant le truand, armes levées.

  * « Brigade du S.W.A.T., pose ton arme ! » ordonna Street.



Il eut un moment d’hésitation, puis, quand il vit qu’un troisième policier – Tan – les couvrait, le braqueur leva les mains et posa son arme au sol. Chris se planta derrière lui et le menotta.

  * « David-26, braqueur n°2 neutralisé. » dit Street dans sa radio.



Il fallut moins d’une minute à Hondo et Deacon pour neutraliser les deux derniers braqueurs. Les quatre hommes furent rassemblés au centre de la grande salle, délestés de leurs armes et menottes aux poignets. Les otages furent libérés juste après.

De retour au QG, Street alla dans la cuisine, pris une bouteille d’eau dans le frigo et l’avala d’une traite. Cette intervention lui avait fait du bien. Le travail sur le terrain était comme un shoot d’adrénaline pour lui, mais aujourd’hui, ça lui avait surtout permis de penser à autre chose et de se concentrer sur ce pour quoi il était doué.

  * _« Jimmy ? »_



Et voilà, il était de nouveau énervé. Il prit sur lui, jeta la bouteille vide à la poubelle et se tourna vers son ex.

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « S’il te plaît, laisse-moi t’expliquer. » le supplia Molly.
  * « Parce que tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec des explications ? » répliqua-t-il. « T’as aucune excuse pour ce que t’as fait. Tu m’as trompé, et tu m’as menti. Je ne veux pas de tes explications, dis-moi juste ce que j’ai pu faire pour que tu me trahisses comme ça. »
  * « Tu… tu étais tout le temps au boulot. » finit par dire Molly. « T’interrompais nos soirées pour le travail, tu partais au milieu de la nuit. »
  * « Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein ? Que je dise à Hondo, ou à mon Commandant, _ton père_ , que je ne pouvais pas aller aider mon équipe parce que ma copine ne supportait pas de me voir partir comme ça ? » claqua Street. « C’est mon boulot, Molly. Je suis flic, et si tu me reproches d’avoir fait mon boulot, _toi_ , la fille d’un flic, c’est que je me suis vraiment trompé sur toi. On n’est pas fait pour être ensemble, et les mois qui se sont écoulés n’étaient que des mensonges. »
  * « Non je, j’ai fait une erreur et je suis désolée… »
  * « Une erreur qui a duré combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. Devant l’absence de réponse, son ton durcit, la faisant sursauter. « Depuis combien de temps ? »



La jeune avocate déglutit, et une larme roula sur sa joue mais Street s’en moquait. Il voulait une réponse.

  * « Réponds-moi ! »
  * « Deux mois ! » répondit-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot.



Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il éclata d’un rire jaune, au moment où Deacon et Chris entrèrent dans la cuisine.

  * « Donc, tu me prends pour un con depuis deux mois. » Il se passa une main sur le visage. « Je me sens moins coupable d’avoir remis ce connard à sa place. »
  * « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Molly.
  * « Demande à ton petit copain. » répondit-il simplement.



Il quitta la cuisine. Molly voulut le suivre, mais Deacon se plaça sur son chemin tandis que Chris suivait Street.

  * « Deacon, laisse-moi passer. »
  * « Non ! » répondit-il. « Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. »
  * « J’étais perdue, ok ? J’étais seule, et il était tout le temps au boulot… »
  * « Bienvenue dans la vie d’un flic. » fut la réponse de Deacon. « Street t’a demandé de le laisser tranquille, et je te conseille de l’écouter. Il ne reviendra pas vers toi. Fais-toi une raison. »



**Author's Note:**

> Alors, est-ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?
> 
> Je vous informe qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le week-end. La fiction est déjà bien avancée, raison pour laquelle je vous ai posté ce début.
> 
> Sur ce, sachez que les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, et si vous préférez attendre la fin de la fiction, je comprends.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, donc.
> 
> Aurélie !
> 
> P.S : Prenez soin de vous !


End file.
